Queen
|affiliation = Beasts Pirates |occupation = All-Star |epithet = |bounty = 1,320,000,000 }} Queen the Plague is an All-Star of the Beasts Pirates and one of Kaido's three right-hand men, the Disasters. Appearance Queen is a large, heavily obese man, entirely dwarfing normal human proportions. His pointy head is kept hunched and is, save for chin folds, undistinguished from his massive neck due to his nonexistent jawline. His face has unassuming features, and is small compared to the rotund rest of him. Queen's eyes are covered by simple, oval-rimmed sunglasses that instead of having temples seem strapped on by black bands, which go around his head in such a way as to form an X on his forehead; he has no visible eyebrows, a small hook nose, and a small mouth seen smoking a big cigar at all times, with lipstick making for a slightly effeminate look. Queen has distinctly eastern-looking hair, donning a Fu Manchu mustache whose tendrils widen as they droop to his chest, and being entirely bald save for a thick, queue-like, tie-adorned braid with a stinger-shaped end section. A stitched scar runs curvilinear across the right of his naked chest to his shoulder. Laterally on his left deltoid is a dark tattoo consisting of his crew's Jolly Roger above his name in block capitals. Queen's left forearm is cybernetic, composed of metallic rings, bolted plating, and wiring, and has been seen covered with a dark glove. Apart from that, Queen takes to wearing a pair of extremely high-waisted pants that reach just below his chest and, whilst wide-legged, fit close to his fat upper contours. They are thickly, vertically striped light-dark and held up by suspenders connecting with 8-shaped clasps on the front top edge. Compared to his heavyset torso, Queen's legs and feet seem disproportionally small. Besides, he only wears simple, dark ankle boots. Personality Queen is a very flamboyant man who likes to break out into song and dance. He seems to treat matters like he is in a show, as seen when he told Babanuki to make an official ranking of his issues. He is also prone to being very expressive in his reactions to shocking news. He can be rather vain, as he proudly proclaimed his muscle and how he would be much more attractive if he was not voluntarily this large. Like King, Queen is extremely rude and critical of his crewmates, as he was quick to deride his fellow All-Stars and call them names. He and King seem to have a mutual sense of disdain for Jack, as they are quick to gang up on him when in the same room. He also used derogatory language when addressing his subordinates in the Prisoner Mines. Queen also has a fondness for beautful women, as he was seen ogling a picture of Komurasaki, and he appears to frequent the Red-Light District for prostitutes. Relationships Crew Queen is extremely rude toward his crewmates, but his subordinates are loyal to him and love his performances. King Queen has a rivalry with his fellow All-Star, King, as they both didn't hesitate to insult one another in front of their subordinates. However, they both share a mutual disdain toward their other fellow All-Star, Jack. Jack Despite both being All-Stars, Queen has an extreme amount of disdain for Jack, as he joined King in ganging up on and insulting him when in the same room. Jack was silent at this verbal abuse and only replied in a respectful tone, despite his ruthless personality. Komurasaki Queen is immensely infatuated with Komurasaki, believing that her beauty is wasted on the Shogun Orochi and even carrying around her picture to ogle at in his free time. Queen's adoration for Komurasaki is so great that his subordinates are terrified of reporting her death to Queen in fear that he will kill them in a fit of rage. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy Queen has genuine respect for Luffy for his strength and reputation as a member of the Worst Generation, as he repeatedly tried to convince Luffy to join the Beast Pirates, and will personally ask his captain to pardon him for his crimes if he does, despite Luffy openly's rebellious attitude towards Kaido and his crew. Abilities and Powers As an All-Star of the Beasts Pirates, Queen has a great amount of authority over the crew, second only to Kaido the general. His bounty of 1,320,000,000 proves that the World Government considers him extremely dangerous and threatening to their operations. Queen appears to have authority over coercing notable prisoners into becoming subordinates of the Beasts Pirates. He also supervises assassins in the Beasts Pirates' service, as Kyoshiro recommended contacting him when his subordinates were attacked. Weapons Queen carries a sword on both sides of his hip. History Past Queen was present 20 years ago along with King and Jack when Kaido set Oden Castle ablaze in order to kill the Kozuki Family. Wano Country Arc At Onigashima, Queen was tinkering with his cybernetic arm while King was reprimanding Jack. Queen jumped in to insult both King and Jack, causing an argument between Queen and King. Sometime later, Queen paid a visit to the Prisoner Mines in Udon. After spending time ogling a picture of Komurasaki, he was brought before the prison warden Babanuki. Babanuki told him that Eustass Kid had escaped, the keys to the Seastone handcuffs were stolen, and Luffy was currently trying to escape. Queen ordered for Luffy to be caught immediately, and Luffy as well as Hyogoro were caught and brought before him. Queen recognized Hyogoro and came up with an exciting punishment idea. Trivia *Like his fellow All-Stars King and Jack, Queen is named after the playing card rank, fitting with the card-themed names of the Beasts Pirates. *Queen's appearance is reminiscent of the character Heart from Fist of the North Star. **He also seems to take some visual cues from Obelix, a character from the Franco-Belgain comic The Adventures of Asterix. *Queen has interjected the word into his sentences. The Japanese word for his epithet, "Plague", is . References Site Navigation ca:Queen fr:Queen pl:Queen pt-br:Queen ru:Куин Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Characters Category:Beasts Pirates Category:Onigashima Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Amputees